


Mother of 22 and counting??

by Unhelpful_floor_goblin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unhelpful_floor_goblin/pseuds/Unhelpful_floor_goblin
Summary: Taeyong is struggling. Jaehyun is horny.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 112





	Mother of 22 and counting??

Taeyong didn’t expect that he would be the leader of 22 members. Nor did he think that’d he’d basically become their mother.

Cooking, cleaning, counseling, training, etc. His days were always full. Only receiving a break when his heat would hit. 

“We need to take into consideration that since Jungwoo just presented, that the dreamies will be soon too.” Taeil sighed.

Kun, Taeil, and Taeyong had to have meetings on how to control the boys and their horny behavior. Doyoung nearly killed Johnny, trying to get to Jungwoo, when the newest omega presented. It was getting out of control.

“Lucas will be next and then Mark. We all know about Doie, Jungwoo, and Lucas’ bond they’ve started to form. So, he might present early.” Taeyong sipped his tea. How was he supposed to manage all of these boys? He was still one.

“So, I’ll keep an eye on him with the Wayv unit. You guys can be in charge of Jungwoo and Doyoung. Also Mark will be coming up shortly also.” Kun stated. “Is it wrong to hope for more betas?” Kun chuckled.

“We could only pray.” Taeyong laughed quietly. Taeil smiled gently from beside him.

“Everyone is still unmated, so we can only wonder how long until everyone settles down.” Taeil thought out loud.

Being unmated meant more hormones and the urge to mate. Meaning they would have to watch the boys to make sure no accidental markings took place.

“Are you guys still up to helping people through their ruts and heats?” Taeyong asked the two betas.

It was safest for a beta to help during these times because they couldn’t get pregnant and could keep their calm in situations. They didn’t possess the urge to breed like an omega or an alpha. Making them essential for helping.

“Yeah.”

“I don’t mind.”

Taeyong looked towards the bedrooms, where the rest of the boys were sleeping. He was worried that he’d make a mistake and end up hurting the rest of them. He had to take precautions.

“Thank you. I know it’s a lot for you guys to offer to do something like this. If it weren’t so risky i’d help with the alphas also.” Taeyong showed his thankfulness towards the two.

“Taeyongie, you should go rest. I’ll keep an eye out for any early birds. SuperM has a schedule soon so you need all the rest you can get.” Taeil said softly to the omega.

“Okay, hyung.” Taeyong said as he got up. He went to his shared room with Doyoung. 

Seeing the older sleeping peacefully,he laid on his bed. His eyes felt heavy almost instantly. Soon he was off to sleep.

———

Taeyong’s schedule with SuperM was pretty tough. His heat was approaching so his body ached. He could feel his temperature gradually rising everyday.

“Taeyongie do you want help when your heat comes?” Taeil asked. Betas couldn’t smell heats or ruts but they could tell when someone was in pain.

“No, i’ll be fine just make sure everyone is out of the house for the first day. Then just keep Doyoung in with you or something.” Taeyong pushed his food around on his plate. 

“How long do we have?”

“Maybe another day. It’s gonna be soon though.”

“Okay.”

Taeyong’s heat came that night. Mark and Jungwoo stayed with the dreamies. And the rest stayed with Wayv or other idols. 

Taeyong was three fingers deep in himself when he smelled it. An alpha. He could smell the spruce and peach smell coming from the hallway.

“Jaehyun?” Tae called out.

“Yes, hyung?” Jaehyun answered from the other side of the door.

“Well, I was at Sehun’s but he said that he was going to have someone over. He told me it’d be best to go to the Wayv dorm and wait but it’s already so packed that I just thought i’d come here and wait in my room for the others to show up.” Jaehyun explained.

Taeyong was no longer listening. He was pushing his fingers deep into his slicked up hole desperately trying to reach his prostate. He moaned as his fingers grazed his spot softly.

“Hyung, do you need help?” Jaehyun asked. Taeyong could smell Jaehyun’s arousal from the other side of the door.

It was maddening.

“I- ugh. I don’t know if that’d be the best idea Jae.” Taeyong pushed in the fourth finger. He started to imagine the younger pounding into him mercilessly.

“I’ll wear a condom and I’ll be gentle.”

Taeyong wanted him to be anything but gentle.

“But, Jae, you’ve never been with an omega. Let alone in heat.” Taeyong whined as he pulled his fingers out. His slick connected his fingertips to his hole. 

“Please, hyung, I want to please you. I want to fuck you so bad. I’ve wanted to since I saw you dancing as a trainee.” Jae whined from the other side of the door.

“God-. Just go get condoms and come back.” Taeyong moaned. He remembered seeing Jaehyun for the first time. He was quiet awkward but undeniably handsome. And to think that the younger had wanted to fuck him since then.

Jaehyun was back at the door almost instantly.

“Can I come in, hyung?” Jae said from the other side.

“Hurry.” Tae moaned as he began to finger himself once more. Four fingers searching for his spot.

Jaehyun opened the door slowly. Taeyong’s sweet strawberry smell hit his nose instantly. He moaned along with Taeyong.

The younger looked at the older. Tae was rapidly plunging into his ass. He looked so fucked out already.

“God, hyung, you look so fucking hot. I can’t wait to knot you.” Jaehyun said as he neared the edge of the bed. Taeyong whimpered.

“Alpha, will you breed me?” Tae was officially in his headspace. He opened his legs further, presenting himself to the alpha.

“Tae, I’ve waited to hear you say that for so long. You want my pups?” Jaehyun said as he came closer to the omega, barely out of reach.

“Please, alpha, want to be filled with your pups.” Tae pushed down further on his fingers while his other hand went to the bulge in Jaehyun’s pants.

“Let me get undressed, okay?”

Taeyong nodded quickly.

Jaehyun stripped out of his clothes and crawled up in between the older’s legs. He quickly put on a condom before he lined himself up with the slick entrance.

“Knot me, alpha. Fill me up.” Taeyong pleaded. Tears collected at the corners of his eyes.

Jaehyun pushed into the smaller boy. He paused to let Tae adjust to the size of his cock then he began his ruthless pace.

Taeyong felt like he was being fucked up to heaven. He couldn’t hold back any noises and had nearly cum a second time as he finally felt Jaehyun’s knot catch on his rim.

“Please knot me, alpha.” Taeyong cried out.

“Don’t worry, my omega, alpha will.” And with that Jaehyun knotted the older. Locking them in place as his seed began to fill the condom.

They did this multiple more times before Taeyong had finally had his heat fuck out of him. With an alpha’s knot an omega could end their heat up to a couple days early. Tae had come out of his before the rest of the boys even came back.

Taeyong turned to look at his dongsaeng. He could only thing one thing: What the fuck had he done?

——

The next couple of days were a blur of preparation for the groups next comeback. Taeyong was stressed to say the least.

He didn’t worry about scheduling though. He worried about the constant gaze of one of his younger members. Jaehyun had yet to leave his side.

“What has got you in a funk?” Jungwoo asked cheerfully. The younger sipped on his coffee as he watched the leader.

“Just a bit of boy drama.” Taeyong chuckled.

“You and boy drama never coincide. Who is it?” Jungwoo asked with wide eyes.

“No one. But from one omega to another, how do you deal with Lucas and Doyoung? I’ve never had a guy follow me around like this one.” Taeyong admitted.

“Well, at first I felt guilty. They both liked me and it was hard keeping them both at bay. Then they both came to me at the same time and said they liked each other also.” Jungwoo takes a drink. “So, it was basically just me being worried that i’d hurt one of them if i had to choose. Of course i couldn’t but it was still hard. But, go with your gut.” Jungwoo smiled.

Taeyong sat for a moment. He could just go with his gut and tell Jaehyun that he might have feelings for him. But he couldn’t be romantically involved because he had too much to deal with already. 

“How do I know if I truly like this person though?” The older omega asked quietly.

“Well, does your stomach feel all bubbly when you’re around them?” Jungwoo asked as he pondered himself.

“I don’t know. This person just came to me and confessed. So, I don’t really know yet.” 

“Tell them. At least tell them you don’t know if you do. Give it time.” Jungwoo patted Taeyong’s shoulder.

———

Taeyong can feel Jaehyun’s gaze on him once he dismisses himself from dinner. Jaehyun watches his figure walk towards the room when he had made sweet love to his favorite hyung. His favorite person. His favorite omega.

Jaehyun dismisses himself shortly after to go see Taeyong. He can’t help but feel the distance that has grown between them. He thought helping Taeyong would get the older to recognize his feelings.

Jaehyun knocks on Taeyong’s door lightly. He feels nervous for some reason.

“Come in.” Taeyong says from the other side.

Jaehyun opens the door slowly and walks to Taeyong’s bed, which is unoccupied due to Taeyong sitting in his desk chair. The younger folds his hands in his lap. The silence draws on for what feels like forever.

“Hyung, have you been avoiding me?” Jaehyun says quietly.

“I haven’t been avoiding you, i’ve just been trying to figure out my feelings.” Taeyong sighs. “Jae, that really took me by surprise and in the moment, i didn’t really care. I only wanted one thing.” Taeyong looks directly at the younger. “I don’t really know how I feel, if i’m being honest. I care about you a lot but I don’t know if I like you like that, yet.”

“I understand, hyung.” Jaehyun nods his head as he looks at the older. He sighs softly. “I’ll wait as long as it takes. I like you, probably even love you. So, I’ll wait until you give me an answer.”

———

Jaehyun stayed true to his word. He went back to normal. He would still help Tae whenever Taeyong needed anything and he still stared fondly at him. But he made sure that he gave him space.

Taeyong began watching Jaehyun whenever he could. It was like he was hyperaware of the younger whenever he was is seeing distance. He felt his heart soften whenever Jaehyun did something adorable without realizing it. He could feel himself falling for Jaehyun and it scared him.

Jaehyun’s rut was coming up soon. Everyone could smell the signs of his pre-rut and he was easily angered. That’s when the question arose between the betas and Taeyong. Who would help Jaehyun?

“I can. I’ve done it multiple times the only thing is, that he never gives me much time to prep and it really burns. Let’s not even talk about when he knots me. It feels like my ass is on fire.” Taeil says, he laughs a little at the end.

Taeyong has been silent almost the whole meeting. He couldn’t help but feel angry in a way. He didn’t know if it was just from the stress of the day or jealousy.

“I’ll do it.” Taeyong says suddenly. “I’ve been taking birth control so I should be fine. I’ll do it.”

“Are you sure though? He can be a bit rough.” Kun says softly. 

“It’ll be fine. I just need to be around him for a while that way his pheromones get me wet quicker.” Taeyong says nonchalantly.

“Honestly that sounds like you’re objectifying yourself. Just be careful” Taeil says petting Taeyong’s hair lightly.

———

Taeyong stays glued to Jaehyun’s side. Ready for anything to happen. It takes about a day until he can smell Jaehyun’s arousal seeping from him. He was officially in rut.

“Jaehyunie, let’s go to the room. You’re in rut now so we need to go.” Taeyong whines softly. He can feel the slick seeping out of his hole.

Taeyong gently pulls Jaehyun to the older’s room. Once the door is closed and locked, the whole atmosphere changes.

Jaehyun pushes Taeyong back to the bed. Taeyong hits the sheets softly and stares up at the alpha. 

“Alpha,” Taeyong whines, he can feel his underwear being soaked.

Jaehyun rips off his shirt and pants. He watches Taeyong for a while, the older whining and tugging off his clothes.

“Do you really want this?” Jaehyun asks softly.

“Yes. I want you.” Taeyong nods quickly.

Jaehyun leans down and kisses Taeyong softly. He is using everything in his body not to flip the omega over and fuck him until he’s pregnant.

Taeyong tries making the kiss faster and deeper but Jaehyun refuses going slow and gentle. Taeyong whines.

“Alpha, please knot me.” Taeyong moans. He can feel Jaehyun’s much larger cock brushing up against his lightly.

Jaehyun gently rocks his hips against Taeyong. Taeyong angling his hips to feel the friction on his dick. He can feel the slick making a puddle underneath his butt.

“Do you want me to fuck you right now or do you want me to prep you?” Jaehyun said through gritted teeth, he was really holding back.

“I’ve been prepping myself for the past couple of days. I was waiting for you to finally fuck me.” Taeyong says quickly.

“Okay, I’ll fuck you, my needy little omega.”

Jaehyun flips Taeyong over, onto his stomach. Taeyong immediately put his ass in the air and face down in the pillows. The older could feel his slick rolling down his legs.

“Look at you baby. You’re dripping for my cock.” Jaehyun growls as he grabs Taeyong’s round asscheeks. Jaehyun kneads the soft globes.

Taeyong moans loudly as Jaehyun’s tongue runs across his entrance. Jaehyun dips his tongue into the heat, sucking the sweet slick into his mouth.

“You taste so good, sweet omega.” Jaehyun groans.

“I thought you said you were going to fuck me.” Taeyong whines as he shoves his head farther into the pillows.

“Trust me, baby, i am going to fuck you.” Jaehyun presses his chest against Taeyong’s back to whisper in his ear. “I’m gonna fuck you so good that you realize that you’re mine. You won’t want an other alpha or beta to even get close to you because you’ll want me so bad.”

Taeyong pants. Taeyong knew that Jaehyun was possessive but he never thought it would be this hot.

Jaehyun bites and kisses his way down Taeyong’s small torso. He leans back to admire the little purple and pink marks that start to show. The younger places his member in between Taeyong’s ass cheeks and rubs his dick there slowly.

“Alpha, don’t tease. Please.” Taeyong whines.

“Okay, I’m gonna put it in now.” Jaehyun growls. It sends shivers down Taeyong’s spine.

Jaehyun pushes the blunt head past the right ring of muscles. He groans as Taeyong whimpers. More slick gushes out in globs.

Jaehyun pushes deeper slowly, letting Taeyong adjust. When he feels ready, Taeyong nods his head to Jaehyun.

Jaehyun’s thrust begin slow and deep. He wants to get to his favorite part later. Taeyong’s body moves back to meet his thrust.

Jaehyun quickens his pace and delivers hard and fast thrusts. It knocks moans out of his throat and pushes him up the bed. Taeyong feels tears pouring down his cheeks. The older feels Jaehyun’s fingers enter lace with his and his heart swells.

Taeyong thinks to himself that this is what it could be like. Feral and hot but also sweet and romantic in a way. He imagines what having pups with Jaehyun would be like and what their lives could be. He loves it.

“Knot me, alpha.” Taeyong cries out as he feels his climax nearing. “Please, breed me, alpha.”

“I’ll breed you my pretty omega. Fill you up with my pups so everyone will know you’re mine.” Jaehyun growls as he makes fast, hard, and deep thrust into Taeyong.

Taeyong can feel Jaehyun’s knot swelling and it makes him go over the edge. Taeyong squirts milky white cum all over his stomach and the sheets below him. Slick gushes out around Jaehyun’s dick which makes him groan and pick up his pace.

“Gonna knot you, baby. God, Taeyong, I love you so much.” Jaehyun grunts out as he finally pushes his knot past Taeyong’s rim.

“Jaehyunie, I love you too.” Taeyong practically screams as he cums for a second time. It was probably the quickest orgasm he’s ever had.

Jaehyun’s knot locks them into place. Jaehyun re adjust their position so they’re spooning. They both try to catch their breaths.

“Did you mean it?” Jaehyun whispers.

“Yeah.” Taeyong blushes. “I’ve never loved someone before so don’t hurt me too much when you want to leave.”

“I’ll never leave you, baby.” Jaehyun pulls Taeyong closer, if that’s even possible in their position. “I’m not leaving unless you want me to.”

“I would never want you to leave.” Taeyong turns his head to kiss Jaehyun softly.

Their days go on like this for about four more days. Constantly fucking, cuddling, or drinking an immense amount of water. It’s almost as if they’re in their own little world.

———

The next couple of weeks pass by in a blur. Taeyong was showered in love from Jaehyun everyday. He couldn’t have been more happy.

Until an alert goes off on his phone. He should have started his heat. His cycle goes on about once every three months. But it hasn’t shown up.

“Do I smell like i’m in preheat at all?” Taeyong asks as he sees the alert.

Jaehyun sniffs him. “No, why?”

Taeyong freezes and his face goes pale. Three months. Three months have passed since his last heat. Two months since Jaehyun’s rut.

Taeyong jumps up and makes a run to the bathroom, startling Jaehyun. He deftly reaches around in the sink cabinet looking for an emergency box. When he finds it he opens it slowly. 

Pregnancy tests are lined up neatly. Taeil, Taeyong, and Kun had decided that it was always good to be prepared in any situation. And in this case it was a big situation.

Jaehyun stands in the doorway and takes a look in the box. He backs away face going possibly paler than Taeyong’s.

“Do you think..” Jaehyun can’t even finish his question.

Taeyong can’t even ask himself that question. He opens one of the packets and pulls off the top of the test. He pees on the stick and places it face down on the sink. He sits on the closed toilet lid and waits.

A million thoughts are going through his head. He worries about the group and someone finding out. He worries about his reputation. He worries about Jaehyun. And most importantly he worries about what he has to do with it.

Jaehyun squats in front of him. Jaehyun grabs the older’s hands and holds them in his own.

“Hey, whatever happens i’m here. I’m not leaving. Whatever you choose.” Taeyong looks at Jaehyun as he says this. “It’s me and you, baby. I’m not gonna let you deal with this on your own. I love you.”

Taeyong can feel the tears spilling out of his eyes. He loves Jaehyun too. But a baby? He hasn’t even been the leader of their group for more than five years. Hell, they just made it over the four year mark.

The test beeps from the counter. They both look at it.

Taeyong picks it up and slowly turns it over.

Pregnant.

Taeyong can’t even say anything. He just holds the test out to Jaehyun and cries more. Jaehyun takes the test and puts the cap on it. He shoves the plastic stick into his pocket.

Jaehyun gently picks Taeyong up and takes him to his room. Jaehyun pulls back the covers and lays him down on the bed. The younger crawls behind the sobbing older and spoons him softly. He covers both of their bodies up and just cuddles into Taeyong’s back.

“Jaehyun,” Taeyong finally whispers after his crying slows down. “I want to keep it.”

“Okay, baby. We’ll take care of our baby. We’ll figure it out.” Jaehyun says soothingly.

They fall asleep like that. In each other’s arms.

———

“Wait, What?” Mark said as he heard the news.

Taeyong called a meeting between all of the members and their managers. Getting all 23 members in one room was hard enough but including the managers was truly a challenge.

Taeyong told the other members of NCT the news. He didn’t say that it was Jaehyun’s baby though. He didn’t want to hurt Jaehyun’s reputation in any way. They both agreed that it would be best if Jaehyun wasn’t put out that way yet. Or at least to the managers.

“I’m pregnant. So, i’m going to be taking a break from the public. I’m going to say it’s a mental health break but I will still be teaching you guys new dances, recording, and helping with the music.

“I don’t want this to get out to the public, so I’m going to wait until the baby is old enough to get a nanny and work like that. Obviously, that plan isn’t set in stone because we don’t know what might happen but that’s all I have for right now.” Taeyong watched as everyone displayed their confusion.

“Hyung, how did you get pregnant? You aren’t married?” Jisung asks. Taeyong laughed.

“You don’t have to be married to have a baby.” Chenle said as he pinches Jisung’s arm.

“So, if everyone understands, Dreamies you have dance practice here in a little bit. Omegas can we have a little meeting after this? All betas are allowed to come but you don’t have to. And Alphas go do your thing, just not in here.” Taeyong says.

“You’re not even a mom yet and yet you treat us like your children.” Ten laughs out from the couch. Johnny’s lap being the ‘only seat left’ while he laces his fingers with Taeil’s.

Everyone but the omegas, Taeil, and Kun left eventually. Leaving Jungwoo, Ten, and Winwin with the rest of the group.

“So, we need to have a bit of a sex talk.” Taeyong said as he rolled his eyes. “Just don’t be stupid. Wear a condom, use birth control, and even though it’s hot and we all need one at some point, no knotting. It’s too risky and I don’t want to have to take care of another pregnant person while I’m pregnant myself.” Taeyong looks at Ten. “That goes for you too.”

“Whatever, mom. If I wanna get knotted or not that’s my business. But something I am curious about is the daddy. Spill.” Ten says as he crosses his arms.

“Jaehyun.”

“I knew it.” Jungwoo says as he starts clapping a little.

“Hyung, won’t you be too tired to help us out like you said?” Winwin asks quietly.

“I might be later on but right now I’m fine. I’m lucky enough that I don’t even have morning sickness yet.” Taeyong shrugs. 

“Are you going to mate with Jaehyun?” Taeil asks.

Taeyong had thought about it but was worried that Jaehyun wouldn’t want to. Mating was a big deal it could never be broken. It was a step in a direction that Taeyong didn’t think Jaehyun was ready to make.

“I think so. We haven’t really talked about it.” Taeyong answers.

———

Pregnancy had taken its toll on Taeyong by the time he had reached seven months. His baby bump was large and swollen. Jaehyun had to rub his feet after a long day. And he struggled to stand or sit. And getting comfy in bed. Impossible.

“Baby, will you grab me some ramen?” Taeyong asked from the couch.

Jisung and Chenle sat on the other couch playing Mario Cart. It was cute to watch the two bicker.

“Yeah, give me a sec. Jeno called and said that Renjun finally presented as an omega.” Jaehyun said from the kitchen.

“That’s great.” Taeyong smiled.

Over the past couple of months many things happened. Lucas, Mark, Jeno, Hendery, and Sungchan had all presented as alphas. Jaemin and Yangyang as betas. And now Renjun, Haechan, Xiaojun, and Shotaro had all presented omega. Now they only had to wait on the youngest two to present.

“Here you go, baby.” Jaehyun says as he places a tray with an assortment of snacks and his ramen.

“I love you.” Taeyong says as he pecks Jaehyun on the lips.

“Gross.” Chenle pretends to gag.

Jisung laughs a little. “Chenle hyung, we do worse at home.” Jisung wiggles his eyebrows a bit.

“Shut up Jisungie.” Chenle blushes.

“You two shouldn’t be doing stuff like that or you’ll end up like this.” Taeyong says as he points to his large belly.

“We know. That’s why we use protection.” Jisung says as he smiles.

Chenle quickly gets up and pulls Jisung up with him. “Sorry, hyung, we have to leave.” Chenle shouts as he pulls Jisung out of the room.

“They’re teenagers. They’re gonna try and fuck cause they’re horny.” Jaehyun says as he scoots closer to Taeyong on the couch.

“Sounds like someone else I know.” Taeyong turns and stares at Jaehyun. He giggles after Jaehyun makes a flabbergasted face.

“I have to get it out before the baby comes. If not I’ll always have blue balls. What about you? You cum more times than I do each time anyway.” Jaehyun says as he tickles his lovers sides.

“I know. I know.” Taeyong giggles again. He takes a big breath and sighs. “I’m so glad I’m having a baby with you.” He stares fondly at Jaehyun.

“I love you, Taeyong hyung.” Jaehyun says softly. He watches Taeyong’s face. God how does he seem to get prettier each day.

“I love you too, Jaehyunie.” Taeyong kisses the younger’s lips slowly, taking in the moment.

They have more alone time now, thanks to the baby in his belly. Jaehyun runs his palm over Taeyong’s baby bump.

“I can’t wait until we have another night to ourselves. I hate when the dreamies can walk into the dorm at any time.” Jaehyun smiles against Taeyong’s lips.

“I hope our baby has your dimples.” Taeyong smiles. He gives Jaehyun a quick peck before pulling away.

“What do you think it is now?” Jaehyun asks rubbing a hand over the swollen belly.

“Boy. I really wish we had said that we wanted to know the gender though.” Taeyong sighs.

“Hey, you said you wanted it to be a surprise.” Jaehyun chuckles.

“But now I have to wait to start buying stuff until the baby is born.” 

“Patience is key, baby.” 

“I hope it’s a boy. Because I have no clue what to do with a girl.” Taeyong says eyes widening comically.

———

“Jisungie, help me up.” Taeyong says as he reaches out his hand.

Jisung helps the older find his balance before he walks into the kitchen. Taeyong waddles slowly behind him.

He was left to babysit Jisung while everyone else was out for the day. 127 was practicing for their comeback coming soon. Dreamies were having their free time and Jisung wanted to stay at home. And WayV were all guests on a show that would air later on that week.

Taeyong felt a sharp pain jabbing into his stomach. He grunted and leaned over, clutching his belly. Liquid splashed on the floor from Taeyong’s pants.

“Jisungie, call Jaehyun.” Taeyong hollered weakly. He was having a contraction.

“Hyung, what do you want me to do?” Jisung said shakily as he stared at the liquid beneath Taeyong.

“Call Jaehyun. Tell him that the baby’s coming. Also call an ambulance if Jaehyun says he can’t get here soon enough.” Taeyong breathes in through his nose and out through his mouth. This helps a little.

“Okay.” Jisung rips his phone out of his pocket and dials Jaehyun’s number. He puts the call on speaker because he honestly doesn’t know what to do. “Hyung. Taeyong hyung is having the baby. Right now. You need to come quick.” Jisung says as Jaehyun answers.

“I’m leaving now. Give me two minutes.” Jaehyun says before he hangs up.

“Hyung are you feeling a bit better?” Jisung asks.

“Yeah i’m fine at the moment but it’ll come back soon.” Taeyong breathes deeply. “Jisung can you walk with me to the door? I need a mask and a hat.” 

Jisung hurried to Taeyong’s side and helped him waddle to the door. This was going to be a long day.

———

“You did so great, baby. He’s beautiful and healthy.” Jaehyun says as he showers Taeyong’s face in kisses. “I love you so much, baby. You did amazing.”

After eight hours of labor, Taeyong gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Jaehyun had been so worried that he cried. And then he cried again when he saw his squirming son.

Taeyong felt like he got hit by a truck. Specifically in the lower regions. He had screamed threats at Jaehyun for what seemed like hours. Threatening to chop his dick off, to never have sex with him, and to even kill him.

“Let’s not have another baby for a long time.” Taeyong croaked out.

“Okay, baby. Anything you want.” Jaehyun said as he continued kissing Taeyong’s cheeks.

———

“Yoonjae-ah, get back here and finish your homework.” Taeyong hollered as the impatient seven year old ran off.

Taeyong pushes himself away from the table and towards the front door. It was hard to maneuver with a quite large baby bump but it was manageable.

The hallway to the door was littered in framed pictures that showed not only the small family but all of the members. The company had made Taeyong move into a house to raise Yoonjae and to help the other members personally. He still did shows, some practices, and recording but it was definitely difficult with a child. Even more so when Yoonjae was a baby. But it was a bit easier since Yoonjae was homeschooled and was known about by the fans.

They had told the fans about Yoonjae on his first birthday. They explained why Taeyong had to take a break and they asked to respect his privacy so he can raise Yoonjae properly. This of course was obeyed by most but that didn’t mean a sasaeng didn’t try to sneak a picture of Yoonjae when they didn’t want them too.

Taeyong opens the door to see his husband holding a bouquet of flowers. The older swoons.

“What did I do to deserve a man like you?” Taeyong says sweetly as he pecks Jaehyun’s lips.

“You fell in love with a sad soul and made him the happiest man alive by giving him your heart, soul, and children.” Jaehyun smiles, dimples on full display.

“You really need to work on your compliments but it wasn’t half bad.” Taeyong smiles.

“Dada!” Yoonjae screams from down the hallway. The hyper seven year old running towards his fathers.

“Yoonjae-ah.” Jaehyun peppers the boys face with kisses. “We’re you good for Appa today?”

The boy smiles devilishly before looking at Taeyong.

“He was good all the way up until we got to his english work. He lost motivation and ran off to play.” Taeyong says as he raises his eyebrows.

“But Uncle Ten said that it’s okay to break the rules sometimes.” Yoonjae whines. 

“Not Dada and Appa’s rules. Now go do your english work.” Jaehyun tries to say sternly while smiling. He can’t help but smile at how cute the child is.

Jaehyun plants the child down on his feet. Both parents watch as the boy runs back into the kitchen.

“We made an adorable baby.” Jaehyun sighs as he rests his head on Taeyong’s shoulder.

“We did.” Taeyong agree. “I better put these flowers in a vase. Come on you big dork.” 

“Anything for you, baby.” Jaehyun smirks.

Life was easy for them. Apart from the crazy fans, they loved every part of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comment? No? Okay.


End file.
